Two sides of the same coin
by Spring-Ryder
Summary: Sebastian's half Demon and half Shinigami daughter Ophelia shows up on the doors step of the Phantomhive Manor doorstep one night , Saying that she wants to help her father serve Ciel while attending her duties of a part time Shiningami will it all work out .Read to find out . (Rated M for Lemons) Grell X OC I don't own Black Butler or it's characters,I just own my OC
1. Prolouge

(Prologue: Over two hundred years ago in England a handsome young man named Arron met a beautiful young woman named Naomi. They got to know each other and they fall in love so, after two years of courting Arron decided to purpose to his beloved but, he had to reveal his terrible secret first.

One lovely summer day Arron and Naomi went on a picnic "My dearest Naomi I want you to know that I love you" Arron said as he held Naomi's hand in his. "And I love you too my beloved" Naomi replied with a smile "but I have a terrible secret and I'm afraid that once I tell you that you will never want to see my again". Arron continued while just Naomi put her hand on Arron's face and smiled "Nothing you can ever say could never make me never see you again" Naomi said while Arron smiled a sad smile. "Let's see if you say that once you know"

Arron replied as his reddish brown eyes turned a haunting shade of fuchsia. "You see my love I'm a demon". Arron said as black feathers surrounded both of them dancing in the wind, Naomi was quiet for a moment while Arron feared the worst then Naomi started to uncontrollably laugh which was what Arron wasn't expecting, he expected her to scream and run away which what any other woman would do if their boyfriend had told them that they were a demon unless. "My love are you a demoness" Arron asked as Naomi calmed down from her fit of laughter she took a deep breath and replied "no my love but, you are close" she said as she pulled out a pair of purple rimmed glasses out of her dress pocket and put them on as her dark blue eyes turned a shade of yellowish green. "You see my love I am a Shinigami like my parents and older brother, do you love me any less".

She asked as Arron stood up and embraced her "no do you love me any less" "no I don't" She replied as they kissed. A few months later they married in secret because Shinigami's and Demons were sworn enemy's nine months later they welcomed a baby girl into the world who they named Ophelia but that is just the beginning.


	2. Hello Father

(Victorian Era London)

(Sebastian's POV, It was a dark and stormy night and I was making tea for my young master when I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it "Hello may I help you" I asked as I saw a young woman about five foot seven inches wearing a black dress with red accents, and a black cloak standing before me.)

"Hello Father it's been a while hasn't it" The young woman replied with a smile "Ophelia I thought you were in Italy with your grandparents" Sebastian asked "I was but, I got bored so I came back home to resume my duties at the SDS I know Uncle William missed having me help". Ophelia replied "You know I missed you my little Kitten" "I missed you too Father" Sebastian hugged his daughter and she hugged back. "Sebastian aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" Ciel said as stood in front of Sebastian and Ophelia with his arms crossed "Hello you must be my Fathers Master allow me to introduce myself I am Ophelia credenza" Ophelia said with a curtsy while Ciel smirked "Well behaved I like that It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Credenza I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive welcome to my Manor, please follow me to my study and we can talk about you getting a job.

Sebastian , Ciel , Ophelia walked to Ciel's study and sat down while Sebastian left to get the two of them tea . "So you're a cat demon" "yes i' am but, don't worry about your allergy I'm hypoallergenic" Ophelia replied with a smile while Ciel continued with the questions. "Do you crave a part of my sole" "Sick No way young lord I eat normal food like everyone else" Ciel looked at Ophelia like she grew a second head "you're a demon aren't you" Ciel asked "I'm only half demon I'm afraid" Ophelia replied with shrug "what's the other half" Ciel asked just as Sebastian returned with the tea. "Early Grey tea Young Master and Kitten enjoy" Sebastian said as he handed the cups to Ciel and Ophelia . While Ophelia gave Ciel a look that said I'll tell you later , "Sebastian make up a room for the newest member of the Phantomhive staff and get her a uniform" "Yes young master" Sebastian replied with a bow . "Sleep well Miss Credenza because tomorrow will be your first day as head maid of the Phantomhive Manor" "Yes Young Master" Ophelia replied with a bow much like her fathers.


	3. First day and Night on the Job Part 1

**(The Next Morning)**

Ophelia woke up with yawn ,she stretched,and got ready for her first day working in the Phantomhive Manor . Once she was dressed and look presentable she headed to the kitchen to see her Father fixing breakfast for the Young Master "Oh good your up kitten , you can meet the other servants" Sebastian said with a smile "Yes Father I can't wait" Ophelia replied with a excited smile .

(Time Skip) the rest of the Phantomhive Servants were lined up to receive their assignments for the day when they noticed Ophelia standing next to Sebastian "whose this then" Bard said with his arms crossed "This everyone is my Daughter Ophelia Credenza Michelis she is going to be helping around here from now on so, please treat her with respect". "Wow you're Mr. Sebastian' s Daughter" Finny said with stars in his eyes "Yes i am it's nice to meet you-" "My names Finnian but, you can call me Finny I'm the gardener". "It's nice to meet you Finny" Ophelia replied with a smile as she shook Finny's hand "Hello I'm Mey-Rin and I'm the Maid yes I am" "It's nice to meet you Mey-Rin" Ophelia said as she shook her hand .

"And I'm Bardroy and I'm the chef but, you can call me Bard" "It's nice to meet you Bard , who is that tiny fellow drinking the tea" "Oh that's Tanaka he was the head Phantomhive butler before your Father yes he was" Mey-Rin explained "Oh" Ophelia replied "It's nice to meet you Tanaka" "Ho Ho" he replied . "Now that everyone is properly introduced to Ophelia it's time to start working" Sebastian said as he held up a clipboard with everyone's daily assignments on it . "Yes sir" everyone replied in unison "Mey-Rin you are to fold the linens and dust the manor, Bardroy don't make the Kitchen explode again leave making lunch and dinner to Ophelia and I , but, you can pick fresh herbs from the garden, Finnian you are to trim the bushes,pull the weeds and try not to kill the flowers again, and Tanaka continue to drink your tea". "You all have you assignments you are dismissed".

Sebastian said "Yes sir" Bard , Mey-rin , and Finny replied while Tanaka replied with a "Ho Ho" as they all left the servants lounge to do their assigned tasks while Ophelia looked at the Father with a confused expression on her face. "Father what i am I suppose to do" "Play chess with the young master he's been wanting a new opponent for a while now and try to go easy on him Kitten he is a sore loser". "Very well Father" Ophelia said as she headed to Ciel's study while Sebastian followed her . Once there Ophelia knocked and received a quite come in Ophelia entered to see that Ciel had already set up the chess board "Miss Credenza I was wondering when you show, Sebastian get us some Earl Grey tea and Chocolate cake".

"Yes Young Master" Sebastian said with a bow as he left the room "So Miss Credenza I assume you know how to play chess" Ciel said with sitting down. "You assume correctly Young Master and Please call me Ophelia" she said while also sitting down. "Very well Ophelia , shall we make this game more interesting" Ciel said with a smirk "I'm listening Young Master" Ophelia said while also wearing smirk . "If you win I will Smile a genuine smile but, If I win you must reveal to me what the rest of your heritage is do we have a deal" Ciel said as he held out his hand. "We do young master may the best man or Woman win" Ophelia replied as she shook Ciel's hand "Don't worry he intends to" Ciel smirked while Ophelia just smiled .( Time Skip to: eight cups of tea , five slices of cake each , and six hours later) It was a close game but, Ciel was victorious. "I must say Ophelia you are one of the toughest opponents I have ever played against and I hope we can play again and Soon" Ciel Said as he shook Ophelia's hand .

"Any time you want Young Master I am at your disposal" Ophelia said as the clock stroke eight . "Oh now I'm going to be late Uncle Will is going to have my head" "What is she going on about Sebastian" Ciel asked his Butler "I show just show you Young master" Ophelia said as she took out a pair of dark blue framed glasses out of her apron pocket as her reddish brown eyes turned yellowish green, her cat ears went away along with her tail, her hair turned light brown , her clothes changed from a maids uniform to a dark blue and black Gothic Lolita dress, and in her hand was a black deathsythe with dark blue accents. "Ya see Young Master I'm half Shinigami we collect souls now I must be getting to work if I don't want to be scolded by my uncle who is also my boss I will be back before Dawn Ciao " . Ophelia said as she opened a portal to the shingami world with her Deathsythe and walked though before it closed behind her.


	4. First day and Night on the job part 2

Ophelia walked out the portal in front of her Uncle's office her Uncle was William T. Spears ,Ophelia knocked and received a silent come in . She walked in "Reaper Credenza reporting for assignment Uncle Will " Ophelia said in a excited voice . Will looked up from his paper work "right on time for your first day back Ophelia I'm impressed". William said as he opened to folder that contained the list of souls that Ophelia had to collect that night "here is your list and you will be working with Reaper Sutcliff". William said while he handed the list to Ophelia as her cheeks turned bright red "Uncle Will do I really have to work with Grell you know how he makes me feel" Ophelia said as she pleaded with her Uncle.

Will just pushed up his glasses and said "You think I want you to be paired up with that slacker but, we are understaffed at the moment and their are too many souls that need collecting so, just grin and bare it for me please" . "Oh okay Uncle Will but, you owe me big time". "Name your price when you came back from your assignment, Sutcliff I know your listening behind the door so just get in here" William said as Grell busted though the door "Oh Will do you mean it I get work with my Darling Sebby-chans Daughter" Grell said as he had hearts in his eyes while Ophelia just sighed "Come Sutcliff let's get to work were burning Moon light"Ophelia said as she pulled Grell by the back of his collar and out of William's office . A few hours later Grell and Ophelia were on a rooftop waiting for the time of death of the last person on their list.

"So Ophelia-Chan does my Darling Sebastian talk about me" "he says how annoying you are and how fun it is to throw you out an open window" Ophelia whispered "waaah you're so mean Ophelia-Chan" Grell whined while Ophelia just sighed and Ignored Grell. She closed her eyes , tuned him out, and focused on the sounds of the city well Grell noticed that she wasn't paying him attention and was about to say some thing when he noticed somethings about her. The relaxed expression on her face,the way her hair glowed in the moonlight making her look angelic , and her scent which smelled of vanilla and roses. Grell felt his face getting hot, his heart beatted faster , and his forehead along with his hands got sweaty . "Huh so this is what falling in love for real feels like" Grell whispered "Ophelia" Grell said in a quite voice "yes Grell" Ophelia said while opening her eyes "Do you remember the first time we met" Grell said with a slight blush. "Of course I do Grell If memory serves I had just passed my practical exam and I was on my way to pops to get my permanent pair of Shinigami glasses and I could barley see anything with the temporary ones.

 **(Flash Back:** "Oh great I'm lost and I can barely see anything" Ophelia said to herself as she bumped into a red blur . "Hey watch where your going Missy" the blur said while pointing a finger at her "I'm sorry sir but, I can barley see anything" a Young Ophelia said in a timid voice "You're a Newbie aren't you" Grell asked "y-yes sir i just passed my practical exam" "well I'm Grell Sutcliff" "It's nice to meet you Mr. Sutcliff I'm Ophelia Credenza" Ophelia said as she shook Grell's out stretched hand "Please call me Grell , Mr. Sutcliff makes me feel so old" "Okay Grell , uh if you're not busy can you please take me to see Pops so , I can get my permanent pair if glasses" . Ophelia said while blushing "sure Ophelia" Grell replied as he grabbed her hand, Grell guided Ophelia to Pops where he put on her glasses which were dark blue with square frames that looked like Williams .

"Wow Pops these are Just like my uncle Wills but, my favorite color Thank you" Ophelia said as she looked in the Mirror" "You're welcome Ophelia and I know how much you look up to your Uncle " Pops replied with a smile "Thank-you again Pops" Ophelia said as she got off from the stool that she was sitting on. "Hang on your Uncle is William as in William T. Spears" Grell asked "Yes he's kinda my hero he never gave up on me when he trained me for my exam even thought I'm half Shinigami". Ophelia replied with a slight blush "Ophelia" "oh hi uncle Will" "I like your glasses" "Thank you I thought you might" Ophelia said with a goofy smile "Let's go out and Celebrate" William suggested "Okay Uncle Will , It was nice meeting you Grell" Ophelia said as she and her Uncle walked away from a dumbfounded Grell **. End of Flash back)** Ophelia and Grell giggled at the memory of their first meeting while Big Ben struck midnight. "Come one Grell it's show time" Ophelia said as she jumped off the roof "right behind you Darling" Grell said with hearts in his eyes as he jumped off the roof .

After a few minutes of the cinematic records putting up a fight Grell and Ophelia's job was done for the night. "You were amazing Ophelia" Grell said with a blush "you were too Grell" Ophelia said with a blush of her own , "come Grell we have to give our report to William" Ophelia said as she was about to make a portal to the Shinigami world when Grell stopped her when he pulled her into embrace "You know I think I'm done obsessing over Sebastian and William I think I rather fixate on someone that will return my affections You My darling Ophelia" Grell whispered into Ophelia's ear as she blushed Fifty shades of red before Grell let go of her and made a portal to the Shinigami world. "Come on Ophelia were burning moonlight" Grell purred as he grabbed Ophelia's hand walked through to portal with her close behind him.


	5. The Confessions

After reporting to William Grell walked Ophelia home "Oh Ophelia I can't bare to be away from you until tonight" Grell said as he caressed Ophelia's blushing face "W-well you could visit me when I'm working later today" Ophelia suggested "Until then, sweet dreams my darling" Grell said before he kissed Ophelia on the cheek and made a portal back to the Shinigami world while Ophelia walked in the door of the Manor to see her Father up already and reading the paper . "Transform back into a demon and go to bed you have to explain everything in the morning to the Young master " Sebastian said while not looking up from the paper but, Ophelia could hear her fathers smirk . "Yes Father" Ophelia said as her light brown hair turned back into reddish brown, her eyes changed from Shinigami green back into demonic dark red ,her cat ears along with her tail appeared , she took off her glasses, her dark blue and black dress turned back to into her maid uniform , and her death scythe disappeared to be summoned when she needed again later that day. Ophelia walked to the servant side of the manor , changed in to her pajamas , and went to bed .

 **(A few hours of Sleep later)** Sebastian walked quietly into Ophelia's bedroom and peeled back the drapes , Ophelia opened her eyes . "Get dressed kitten or I'm getting the ice bucket" "You're joking right Father" Ophelia said with a hint of fear in her voice. "When do I ever joke when it comes to staying on schedule" Sebastian replied while looking at his pocket watch "Point taking Father now out" Ophelia said while getting out of bed . Sebastian walked out his daughters room and a few minutes later Ophelia was dressed and looked like a proper Phantomhive maid, she joined her father and the rest of the Phantomhive staff in the servants dining room. "You should have seen It Ophelia that guy got out of here so fast even with two broken legs " Bard said while recounting the events that happened last night with Ciel's dinner guest. "Wow I can't believe that I missed that" Ophelia said while eating her oatmeal .

 _" Huh so that's what happened to that guy who had two broken legs that died of a heart attack who was on mine and Grell's list last night" ._ Ophelia thought as she brought her dishes to the sink when she was done eating , the bell rang from Ciel's Study to summon both Sebastian and Ophelia . When they got to Ciel's study he was doing paper work " Sebastian tea" Ciel ordered "Yes young master" Sebastian said with a bow as he left the room . "Have a seat Ophelia" Ciel gestured to the seat across from his desk Ophelia sat down. "So you're half Shinigami" Ciel asked "yes young master" Ophelia replied "I thought that Shinigami's and Demons were mortal enemies" Ciel asked just as Sebastian walked in with a trolley of tea and small tea cakes. " I can assure you young master that I still love my precious Naomi" Sebastian said as he poured two cups of tea .

"But, alas when the Shinigami and Demon elders found out that a demon and a Shinigami had gotten married and brought the only half Demon and Shinigami into the world well their reaction wasn't pleasant so, we were split up Naomi was transferred to the American branch of the Shinigami Dispatch Society and I was given custody of Ophelia on one condition that she when she was old enough that she train and become a Shinigami." Sebastian explained "I'm just glad my uncle William fought for my mother's life things could have been a lot worse. Ophelia said as she shed a tear "you are dismissed Ophelia take the rest of the day off" Ciel said "Thank you young master' Ophelia said with a bow as she left the room only to be tackled by a red blur " Oh my darling Ophelia-Chan" Grell said as he peppered Ophelia's face with kisses "h-hi Grell" Ophelia said as she blushed deep red "Oh Ophelia you look so beautiful in red" Grell cooed "so do you" Ophelia said gaining some confidence.

"Oh Ophelia-Chan flattery will get you everywhere" Grell said sporting a blush himself "Oh I'm so forgetful , I have something for you". Grell said as he got off Ophelia and they both got off the ground Grell pulled a square red velvet box out of his jacket he opens it to reveal a red and gold heart shaped amulet. Ophelia's face grew hot after seeing it "Grell it's beautiful ,but how did you afford this on your reaper salary we both get paid the same" Ophelia said as Grell put it around her neck. "Let's just say I got a day job like you did my dear" "Grell I love it thank you " "it looks good on you My darling" Grell said as pulled Ophelia by the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips which she returned wholeheartedly . Mean while Sebastian was watching while he was hiding behind a wall seething with rage as he saw Grell kissing his daughter.

"Grell get your lips off my Daughter" Sebastian yelled as he ran and jumped on Grell's face "Father that was unnecessary" Ophelia said as she helped Grell off the ground and dusted him off "Yeah what's the big idea you brute" Grell said while seething as he took out his deathsythe . "If you do that again I'm going to paint the brats walls red with your blood" Grell yelled with fire in his eyes. "No Sebby- Chan , no saying you want to have my babies" "No you rude cad you wanna know why because, I Love and will always love Ophelia Credenza Michelis" Grell declared "Oh Grell I love you too I've always have . Ophelia said before Grell gave her a tender kiss on the lips .


	6. Have Fun Kitten Part 1

**(Ophelia's POV:** It was a quiet night, I was with my uncle William we were on our way to arrest a Shinigami that violated several reaper laws . When we got there I saw my Father , Ciel, Ciel's Aunt Madam Red, and Grell. Grell said something about Madam Red being weak and he stabbed her with his deathsythe after her Cinematic records played , Grell and My father started to fight after a while My Father was about to stab Grell with his death scythe my heart almost stopped at the sight . That's when Uncle William and i decided to intervene. **Regular POV)** "Reaper Sutcliff for violating Several reaper Laws you are here by under suspension and, your Death Scythe will be taken away until your suspension is over " William said as he pushed up his glasses "Grell I am so disappointed in you" Ophelia said in a sad voice as a tear fell on her cheek.

"Waaaah Please don't be disappointed in me my beloved Ophelia " Grell cried a he held on to the bottom of Ophelia's dress, before William picked up Grell by the back of the collar "that's enough out of you do you know how much paperwork you caused me from you antics" William said before he made a portal back to the Shinigami world with his death scythe . "Reaper Michelis are you coming" William asked as Ophelia just stood there with a blank look on her face "huh oh no Uncle Will my Shift is over, dawn is in a few minutes" Ophelia said before Transforming back in Neko Demon . "Ophelia you have 2 weeks of vacation days saved up , take that time off". William said "okay Uncle Will See you after I have had my time off", Ophelia said before leaving with Sebastian and Ciel . **(** **The** **Ne** **xt day)** "Ophelia are you alright you didn't come down for breakfast no you didn't" Mey-rin said as she knocked on Ophelia's bedroom door while holding a tray of Oatmeal . "Mey-Rin" Sebastian said as he walked behind her , scaring her making the oatmeal fly in the air and land on Sebastian's head.

"Oh Mr. Sebastian I'm so sorry yes I am " Mey-rin said as she apologized "it's quite alright Mey-rin please get back to your chores" "Yes sir" Mey-rin said as she sped off to another part of the manor , Sebastian signed and knocked on his daughters door . "Ophelia please come out the Young master wants to play chess with you" he received a no from the other side so, he decided to use his demon abilities to get once he was in he saw that Ophelia wasn't in her room ."Ophelia" Sebastian called as he walked further into his daughters room "I'm in the Bathroom Father" Ophelia replied in a broken tone a clear sigh that she had been crying. Sebastian walked into Ophelia's modest bathroom where she sat in the tub "Oh Kitten is that blasted Shinigami really worth this heart break"? Sebastian said as he bent down to Ophelia's level "you're Father one to talk may I remind you that mother is a Shinigami" Ophelia grumbled while Sebastian shot her a look. "Sorry Father" Ophelia mumbled "I mean is do you really love him" "Yes Father I do he may be a bit crazy but, every time that I see him my heart goes 50 kilometers a minute also he is a great Shinigami even If he gets distracted from his work , and I know that he broke several shinigami laws but, I still love him both as a shinigami and Demon he graceful ,very attractive , and Intelligent also I don't care I you don't approve of me loving him".

Ophelia said finishing her rant/ confession about loving Grell "You're really in this for the long haul aren't you Kitten" Sebastian asked while Ophelia shook head yes "I just want you be happy it's what every Father wants for their Child so, if you want that red menace as your mate and you're happy then I have no problem with it until he breaks your heart that is then I get to break his face". "Deal Father" Ophelia said agreeing with her Father "Good because he's been hiding in the bushes this whole time" Sebastian said before he left the room after he said with a smirk "have fun Kitten"


	7. Have Fun Kitten part 2

"What"! Ophelia yelled she got out of the tub , grabbed a towel , and wrapped it around her body . "That's the last time I hide in the bushes" Grell said as he dusted the leaves of himself "now my dearest Ophelia-Chan I heard what you said to Sebby-Chan do you mean it"? Ophelia's face turned scarlet "y-yes" she squeaked out as she ran away as fast as she could . "Oh you want to play a game of cat and mouse well Meow, ready or not here I come Ophelia-Chan" Grell said as he set out after Ophelia. Who was currently hiding in the pantry in the kitchen wearing nothing but, a towel hoping that no one would open the door . **(Back with Grell)** he was checking all of the bedrooms that weren't locked when he came across Sebastian who was dusting when he noticed Grell "Grell what are you doing" he asked "looking for Ophelia who is hiding, do you sense her somewhere in the manor" Grell asked "She is in the kitchen Pantry but, you didn't hear it from me". Sebastian said as he walked away while Grell said thank-you and sped off to the Kitchen .

"Come out come out where ever you are my love" Grell purred as he walked to the pantry door and opened it to reveal Ophelia who was asleep. Grell sighed, picked her up bridal style, and took her back to her room . Where he put her gently on her bed "She is rather beautiful when she's asleep" Grell said as he brushed some hair out of Ophelia's sleeping face . **(Later that Night)** When Ophelia woke up it was night also she discovered that she was in her night gown, she also discovered a note on her bed side table. Ophelia picked it up and began to read it "My dearest Ophelia I wanted to stay with you but, that brat ordered Sebastian to kick me out so, meet me at my place tomorrow at 10 o'clock xoxoxo- Grell ". Ophelia set the note down and went to bed with a smile on her face , **(The** **next morning)** Ophelia woke up in a good mood she got dressed in her uniform , she walked into the servants dining room ,and sat down with Bard , Finny,and Mey-Rin .

"You're certainly in a good mood kitten" Sebastian said as he read the paper while Ophelia just smiled as she ate her breakfast , the day passed rather quickly before Ophelia knew it It was before 10 so, Ophelia transformed into her Shinigami Form because Grell's house was in the Shinigami realm . Ophelia wrote her Father a note saying that she would be back late the next morning , She summoned her death Scythe, and made a portal to the Shinigami realm . When Ophelia passed through the portal She was a few blocks away from Grell's house which was mostly red , when Ophelia got to the front door she banged the brass door knocker a few minutes later she heard a coming from the other end . "Oh Ophelia- Chan you came" Grell said as he opened the door and embraced a blushing Ophelia "o-of course I came Grell" Ophelia said as she hugged Grell back .

"Well don't just stand there come in my beloved I have planned a night of fun for us" Grell said as he whisked Ophelia into his house and into the parlor . "Sit sit sit Ophelia-Chan I'll be right back I have to get something from the kitchen" Grell said as Ophelia said down on the comfy red couch as he ducked into the kitchen . As Ophelia sat down she spotted a picture on the coffee table which was a red coffin no doubt from the Under Taker , the picture was of a younger Ophelia and Grell . _"I remember when this was taken"_ Ophelia thought with a smile **(Flash Back to Several years ago:** It had been two years since Reaper Ophelia Michelis passed her practical exam and she was quickly becoming a great Shinigami like her Mom and Uncle but, one day she was paired up with Reaper Grell Sutcliff . Since the first day that she met him Ophelia thought that he was attractive but, she also thought she didn't have a chance since he was always flirting with her Uncle Will but, she could always admire from afar . Anyway she was paired up with him because he was behind on his soul quota . "Collect these souls in a orderly manner" William said as he pushed up his glasses "Yes Sir Mr. Spears" Ophelia said trying to professional even is he was her uncle .

"Whatever you say William-Chan, let's go shorty" Grell said as he grabbed the list of the souls that they were suppose to collect that night once outside of Williams Office Ophelia shot back with "Hey I'm not that Short Red" Ophelia said as she flicked Grell's ear "hey watch it twerp" Grell growled "you started it" Ophelia said with her arms crossed "Ooo You're feisty I like that" Grell said while Ophelia just blushed "and you look so cute in the color Red , I must take a picture to capture this adorable moment" Grell said as he pulled a camera from the ether "Smile cutie pie "Grell said before he took a picture of Ophelia and Him with him smiling and with Ophelia looking away while blushing . **End of flash back )** "I'm back me beloved" Grell said as he was holding a tray with two bowls of straw berries and cream .


	8. Have Fun Kitten Part 3

Grell set the tray of strawberries down and took a seat next to Ophelia "Grell" Ophelia asked "yes my beloved" Grell responded as he looked Ophelia in the eyes . "Why do you love me" Ophelia asked "oh my poor sweet naive Ophelia from the day that I first meet you I knew deep down that I loved you , and now it's just coming up to the surface." " I hope that makes sense" Grell said with a blush "it does and that was beautiful Red" Ophelia said using Grell's old nickname that she use to call him. "You are most welcome shorty" Grell said with a toothy smile "oh so that's how you wanna to play" Ophelia said with a goofy smile "maybe" Grell said before Ophelia yanked him by the collar and planted a passionate kiss on his lips which he returned . Grell wrapped his arms around Ophelia's waist while Ophelia had a firm hold on Grell's neck after 20 minutes of making out Ophelia's stomach growled so, they parted . "Sorry" Ophelia said with a flushed face "it's okay , open and say ahhh" Grell said as he held a strawberry up to Ophelia's lips .She opened her lips and took a bite of the strawberry "oh Ophelia your so breath taking" Grell whispered in Ophelia's ear which made her blush intensify,"Oh you're sexy when you blush your making me so, hot under the collar" Grell said as he took of his tie and jacket leaving him his white dress shirt which had a few buttons unbuttoned .

Ophelia grabbed a strawberry and put it up to Grell's lips "Your turn my love" Ophelia said while trying to seductive before Grell took a big bite out of the strawberry "oooh, I wonder if you'll taste this sweet" Grell said with a seductive grin and wink that made Ophelia blush even more if that was possible. Grell took off his shirt and gloves leaving him in just his pants and boots "wow Grell you're so hot" Ophelia said as she drooled a little "thank you Ophelia , but I think that it's unfair that I'm almost naked , and you're still fully dressed" Grell said as he unzipped Ophelia's dress making it fall to the floor leaving Ophelia in just her corset and panties which where both red . Seeing the love of his life wearing his favorite color in such intimate places broke what was left of his self control , "bedroom now" Grell growled as he picked up a blushing Ophelia bridal style and ran as fast as he could upstairs to his bedroom.

 **(A/N : Warning Lemon Ahead that means sex If you don't like lemons skip over this part)** once they got to Grell's bedroom he gently laid Ophelia on his king-size bed which was red like most of the house. "Ophelia do you want to continue" Grell asked in a caring Voice "yes I do Grell " Ophelia said before giving him a small peck on the lips which he returned after they parted he said "okay then If you're ready then I'm ready" Grell said before he removed Ophelia's Corset revealing her chest to him who started to stair . Ophelia got embarrassed and covered her chest "now now none of that you're beautiful my love , I was just apprenticing that beauty" Grell said with a caring smile as he gently moved Ophelia's arms to the side . Grell kissed Ophelia on the neck trying to find her sweet spot until "Ahh" Ophelia moaned "found it" Grell said with a smirk before he started to suck and nibble that spot until Ophelia a very noticeable hickey.


	9. A Night Of Ecstasy

**(A/N : Sorry That I haven't updated in a while I've been dealing with some family stuff , anyway here is a Lemon if you don't like Lemons read at your own risk enjoy)**

"There that looks good , you look so beautiful " Grell said as he looked at trail of hickeys that he left on Ophelia's neck and chest some of which won't be covered by her Phantomhive Maid uniform or her Shinigami dress but, at that moment Ophelia couldn't have cared less about the repercussions. At that moment she was only focused on her beloved Grell who was taking off her panties with his teeth. Once they were off Grell took a experimental lick of Ophelia's pussy "mmm you taste so good my love" Grell purred as he licked his lips while Ophelia just moaned before Grell dived in between Ophelia's legs again and started to eat her out like he was dying of thirst . "O-Oh Grell" Ophelia mewled as her cat ears twitched and her tail swished from side to side it seems that she accidentally shifted from her Shinigami form to her Neko Demon form during the excitement but, Grell didn't seem to mind and neither did she .

In fact he was enjoying himself as he brought Ophelia to the edge then stopped Ophelia whined , and cursed underneath her breath. "My my darling what a colorful vocabulary you have" Grell admonished while wagging a finger at a flushed Ophelia . Ophelia just whined again I wasn't like she could move while Grell was on top of her "now my darling don't look so dishearten you can get what you need if you do something for me" Grell cooed . "W-what is it " Ophelia asked with a shy blush as she looked away "oh you look so sexy when you look so disheveled and blushing Grell said with hearts in his eyes and a small trickle of blood running down from his nose . Ophelia got a sudden burst of confidence ,and took this opportunity to pin a fanboying Grell flat on his back.

" Hey no fair I'm suppose to be the one in control" Grell whined as Ophelia just smiled "where's the fun in that red it's polite to take turns, besides you look oh so alluring sprawled out like this ". Ophelia said as gently but firmly grasped Grell's hard and aching manhood eliciting something in between a moan and a whimper from Grell "p-please" Grell said whimpered quietly "I'm sorry what was that you'll have to speak up" Ophelia said with a demonic smirk as she continued to slowly stroke Grell's hard on that was starting to look painful for him . "You're not going to make me beg are you darling" Grell squeaked out "maybe maybe not" Ophelia replied with a innocence smile on her lips before she dipped her head down , and took a small experimentally lick of the tip of Grell's dick . "Oh Ophelia" Grell moaned "alright Darling you win just please be gentle you are my first and I bruise easily " Grell said as melodramatic as ever.

Ophelia let go of Grell's manhood , and smiled . "Oh Grell Of course I'll be gentle , and you have to promise to be the same you're my first also" Ophelia said while pulling a condom out of no where. Grell looked at her with a confused expression on his face "what you didn't think that my Father wouldn't let me come ,and see you without taking protection what kind of girl do you take me for Grelley" Ophelia said with a blush as she carefully opened the wrapper . "Remind me to thank Sebastian" Grell said as Ophelia slipped the condom on Grell's dick . Then Grell used his shinigami speed to pin down a unsuspecting Ophelia who had a goofy smile on her lips "I was wondering when you were going to take control Grell" Ophelia asked with as she raised an eyebrow "oh you're in for it now Missy by the time I'm done with you all you will remember is my name" Grell said as he slowly entered Ophelia dripping wet pussy .

"Oh you feel so tight and oh so wet" Grell said while groaning while Ophelia just whimpered and cried from the pain of having her hymen broken , Grell noticed this and put his hands on Ophelia's cheeks and gently brushed her tears away . "It's alright Ophelia I've got you everything is alright" Grell cooed as he was completely in then he pulled back , and set a steady rhythm. "O-oh f-faster " Ophelia moaned while Grell just smirked and kept going the at the pace that he had set "what was that you'll have to speak up darling" Grell said mirroring Ophelia's words from earlier "Why you -Ohhhhh" Ophelia said before Grell hit Ophelia's G-spot hard . "Oh I'm so sorry darling what were you going to say" Grell said with a coy smile on his face . "I- I w-was s-saying g-go f-faster o-or e-else Ophelia said as her voice wavered . "Okay Darling you asked for it " Grell said with a smirk as he sped up using his Shinigami speed meanwhile Ophelia was on cloud nine but, she felt herself get close . Grell was also feeling himself getting close after a few moments later Ophelia felt the knot inside snap and she cummed while screaming Grell's . Grell followed soon screaming Ophelia's name as he also found his end. Grell pulled out , tied the condom threw it away, crawled into his bed ,and cuddled Ophelia who had a sated expression on her face ,After a while they fell asleep in each others arms .


	10. Eplogue

**( Time Skip to 2010 Ophelia's POV)** As I looked out of the large window of mine and Husbands bedroom down into sprawling cityscape of Modern Day London, I thought about the things that have happened since that first night of Passion that I had shared with my beloved Grell . When we told my father and my Uncle William that Grell and I were planning getting married they fainted, and when they regained consciousness they chased Grell all over the Phantomhive estate while their brandishing weapons needless to say that Grell was demoted by my Uncle and Punched repeatedly by my Father that day. When the swelling in Grells face went down **(because he said he wouldn't get married until it did )** we had a small wedding in the Gardens of the Phantomhive estate which was officiated by the Legendary Shinigami himself Adrien Craven also known as the undertaker , and All he asked in return was to payed a joke which was told by Father he was rolling on the floor during the reception .

In Attendance from the SDS was Pops , Ronald Knox, Alan , Eric , and my Uncle William who where Grells Groomsmen it was quite a comical sight to see there faces when they got an eyeful of Grell who was dressed in a stunning yet poofy red gown complete with a red veal ,and a bouquet of red roses in his hands . Also my Mother and Father where reunited for the first time in over hundred years which was the best wedding gift that I could've ever wished for , even though my Mother was mad about my Fathers past actions that my did while serving Young Master Ciel but, they made up eventually ,and she is now living at the Phantomhive Manor along side my Father as the new head maid after I moved in with Grell . Our Honeymoon was filled with passion ,and we also welcomed our first child two years into our Marriage by that time my Father and Uncle William were more accepting of Grell and I , and along with my Mother were overjoyed at the news of me being pregnant .

During my Pregnancy My Father , Mother , and Grell Faced Claude , and the Trancy Servants long story short Young master Ciel was turned into a demon. But on the bright side he lets my Father hunt down souls in exchange for him Training Ciel how to use his demonic powers ,So everyone was happy. I gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy whom we named Alistor he mostly takes after his Father but he has cat ears like me when I'm in my demon form . Seven years later Alistor became a big brother when we welcomed our little baby girl Anna Sofia she took after me more than Grell but she's a daddy's girl. Now in the future our Children are all grown up , and out of the house , but they still visit Anna Sofia lives in Italy with her Mate Fransisco who is a vampire She works for the Italian branch of the SDS. Alistor lives in America with his Mate Carrie who is also a Shinigami they are the star duo in the American branch of the SDS , and Grell and I couldn't prouder of Children .

"What are you doing up so early darling " Grell asked said as he sat up , and draped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I was just thinking about our live together my love" Ophelia replied with a blush "oh is that all" Grell said as he nuzzled his wife's neck "stop it Grell that tickles" Ophelia said as she laughed . "You know you love it Daring come here so I may ravish you" Grell said before he nipped Ophelia's neck "Again we already did it three times last night you're going to get my Pregnant". "Come on Darling let's try for a third" "fine but I'm on top this time" Ophelia said before she pounced on Grell .

 **The End**


End file.
